darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Perils of Ice Mountain
Perils of Ice Mountain is a quest about the effects of global warming on Ice Mountain, and, ultimately, all of Gielinor. Official description Walkthrough |items = * 1 Watering can (with water, magic watering can works as well, toolbelt will not work) * 1 Bucket of Compost (or Supercompost) * 2 planks of the same type, any kind (Protean will not work) * 2 nails of any metal Recommended: ' * Activated Falador lodestone * Activated Edgeville lodestone }} The Missing Crate Talk to Lakki the delivery dwarf to start the quest. Lakki is on the road between Gunnarsgrunn and Falador, south of Ice Mountain. He will reveal that he has lost one of the crates which he was supposed to deliver to the Power Station. Offer to help Lakki find the crate. He will note that he took the road from the west, and will go on with his remaining crates. Search the bushes along the road that leads back towards Falador to the southwest. One of them (different for each player) will contain the crate that Lakki dropped. If you look inside of the crate, you will see a large egg. Take the box to Drorkar, the dwarf in the Power Station west of the entrance to the Dwarven Mines. It will become evident that Drorkar is feeding dragon hatchlings coal (if you look, you will see that they are leashed, but they lean forward to eat the coal out of a trough in front of them all by themselves) and using their breath to power the station. He will ask you to deliver a letter to Brother Bordiss at the Monastery. Pickpocket Drorkar ''before you leave for the Edgeville Monastery to receive a Dwarven key. The Monastery Deliver the letter to Bordiss. He can be found in the garden area on the north end of the monastery. After some conversation, Brother Althric's roses will begin dying. Offer to help Brother Althric (Note you will need a level 10 farming). The roses are from a cold climate and it seems that it has been getting warmer lately, when the cold winds from ice mountain would usually keep it cool. He will ask you to compost and water the roses, to keep them alive for the time being. The dying red roses are the tiny plants on the west side of the garden. Use a bucket of compost or supercompost on them (not on the ground), and then water them with a watering can. A cutscene will ensue, in which the roses spring back to life, but then a gnome named Professor Arblenap lands by parachute and asks directions to Ice Mountain. After he runs off to the mountain, Brother Althric will ask you to find out what he wants. Ice Mountain Talk to Professor Arblenap at the top of ice mountain, near the Icefiends. Professor Arblenap will explain that he is trying to catch baby icefiends, to save them from extinction. Ice mountain, currently the icefiends' only habitat, is getting too warm for them to live. He will be failing pathetically, so offer to help him. He will give you a net and ask you to catch four baby icefiends. Wield the Icefiend net and catch four baby Icefiends, ignoring the adults. (Level 10 Hunter needed.) Talk to Arblenap again, at which point a cutscene will play in which an avalanche rocks the northern side of the mountain. Arblenap uses a Grand Tree Seed Pod to teleport to safety, while you decide to check for any devastation. Travel to the north part of the mountain and talk to the Oracle, whose tent was swept down the mountain. Agree to rebuild the Oracle's tent. Fetch the Wrecked tent from the base of the mountain (near the Black Knights' Fortress). You will need 2 planks of any type (protean planks will not work) and 2 nails of any metal to repair the tent. Return to the tent remains at the top of the mountain with these materials and the damaged tent. "Use tent" on the "remains", the area where the tent used to be. If you try to repair the tent in the wrong place you'll get the message "You can't just rebuild the Oracle's tent anywhere. You should use the tent on the place where it used to stand." Talk to the Oracle again and get a dire prediction that rising temperatures are threatening Gielinor. Tell the Oracle you will try to do something about this. Shutting down the Power Station Talk to Drorkar again at the Power Station, and discuss the evidence that the power plant is causing damage to the environment. Drorkar will dismiss all of the issues except for when you mention the Oracle, at which he will suggest that you have to convince Nurmof to shut down the station. If you haven't already, take this chance to pickpocket Drorkar for a key as doing so now will save you plenty of time and effort. Head down into the Dwarven Mines and find Nurmof, who is located in the North-western part of the mines, just north of the cart conductor. Nurmof will tell you about the alternative power station that Brother Bordiss designed. He will note that there was a presentation made with two competing ideas for providing energy in the power plant to run his pickaxe machine, with presentations by both Bordiss and Drorkar. Although Nurmof liked Bordiss' idea, since it wouldn't require fuel or replacement parts from Keldagrim, Bordiss was unable to attend the meeting for some reason and Nurmof selected the Drorkar's idea by default. Talk to Bordiss again at the Monastery. He will tell you that the plans are in his magically locked chest which is standing in the mine shop. Bordiss also tells you that Drorkar may be the one who stole his chest key (unless you already pickpocketed Drorkar, in which case he is sure). If you haven't already, pickpocket the Dwarven key from Drorkar. Head back down into the mine. Head east of the ladder and open the chest, which is beside the yellow standard. The plans appear to be a windmill, somewhat like the milling windmills throughout RuneScape but larger. Take the plans to Nurmof, and present them as an alternative energy source. Nurmof reads through the plans and decides to build the windmill to replace Drorkar's power station. You will see a cutscene in which the polluting power station is supplanted, to Drorkar's fury, by the clean-power one. '''Congratulations, quest complete! Perils of Ice Mountain Cutscene 4 part 3.png|The wind power station is now running smoothly. Perils of Ice Mountain Cutscene 4 part 2.png|Drorkar is infuriated. Perils of Ice Mountain Cutscene 4.png|Drorkar storms off, and Nurmof offers to reward you. Rewards * 1 quest point * * * * * Ability to smith pickaxes * Permission to use the power station ladder (allows you to quickly access the mine carts and Nurmof) * Brother Bordiss will attach sigils to blessed spirit shields for a price. * Music unlocked * Icy Trouble Ahead - Unlocked during the third cutscene * Icy a Worried Gnome - Unlocked after the second cutscene. Transcript Trivia * Upon the release of the quest, the spoilers said, "Spoilers for this quest are currently frozen in a block of ice. Please return tomorrow, by which time it should have melted." * Even though Bordiss left the monastery, he is still labeled as "Brother Bordiss" after the quest. * A cutscene during the quest is the only way of seeing a baby green dragon other than summoning pets because there are no baby green dragons in the game unlike all the other chromatic dragons. * Despite the fact that you can only smith pickaxes after the quest, you still can smith them in Daemonheim, whilst Dungeoneering without completing the quest. * This quest is a commentary on : ** Drorkar, whose salary is paid for by an industry, is intended to represent politicians who allow themselves to be 'bought' by industry. ** The icefiends are meant to represent the environment, without voices with which to speak for themselves; Professor Arblenap plays the role of an environmental activist. ** Brother Bordiss represents one whose innovative solutions with alternative energy are suppressed by those who stand to lose profit as a result. ** Mostly, Jagex's societal commentary (in quests or otherwise) is quite neutral, in this one, they seem to take a clear cut stance. Also, soon after this quest was released, multiple threads appeared on the official forums condemning Jagex for endorsing one side in the controversial issue of global warming. They generally degenerated into flame wars. * Should you choose to "say nothing" to Brother Bordiss, a "conversation" in which neither person says a thing will start, eventually Brother Althric will say "Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate." * When you talk to the Oracle after you repair her tent, and you say: "Shut up, you crazy woman!", she will reply angrily by saying: "Frogs!". * Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "A dragon-fuelled power station was destroying the environment around Ice Mountain. I managed to replace it with a wind-powered station." * When viewing the stats of a Baby Icefiend while it is in your inventory it says the attack rate is standard, even though they are not aggressive and cannot be equipped. * If you have not retrieved the plans and talk to Bordiss, he will ask you if you have got them but the conversation ends after you continue. * There is a glitch where after you have completed Death of Chivalry, Bordiss and Althric will be standing in the same place. es:Perils of Ice Mountain nl:Perils of Ice Mountain fi:Perils of Ice Mountain Category:Wikia Game Guides quests